


Dare to Care: The Debonair Affair of Darr and Dair [Podfic]

by MayContainBlueberries



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayContainBlueberries/pseuds/MayContainBlueberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dairine gets a call from Darryl for wizardly tech-support. Unfortunately, it's not as simple as turning it on and off again. For one, he's also stuck in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Care: The Debonair Affair of Darr and Dair [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dare to Care: The Debonair Affair of Darr and Dair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837450) by [AtypicalOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl). 



> Many thanks to AtypicalOwl for giving me permission to podfic this glorious story, and to the cousins who helped me with the pronunciation of sevarfrith :)

Listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/eternallibrary/dare-to-care-the-debonair-affair-of-darr-and-dair) [duration: 00:18:50]


End file.
